


Let the world know

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Facetime, Instagram, Italy, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Rome - Freeform, Thirsty comment, comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: On the streets of Rome. October 13th 2020.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 64
Kudos: 150





	Let the world know

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy babies!! Okay, we all saw what happened today and i just couldn't resist not writing anything. The following oneshot is pure fantasy, this is how i think all went down, and how this post/comment came to be. Again, pure fantasy. Or is it? Hehe. It's a lot different than anything i have ever written before, but you'll manage to figure it out. A lot of FaceTiming, texting and phone calling. They literally made my whole day and i couldn't keep this fantasy to myself. So, enjoy this oneshot, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments. I will be happy to write more oneshots, just let me know in the comments or on my tumblr blog. Love yaa, Charmie on!!❤️

Rome, Italy.

October 13th 2020, 16:13 pm.

Timmy did his usual morning routine. Walked out of his hotel and took a short walk. He got tired after a while and sat on the stairs in front of a building. There were a lot of people around him, but nobody paid attention to a guy in cap on the stairs.

It’s 07:13 am in Los Angeles now, he thinks. But he still goes on his phone, enters his password and taps on the app FaceTime. Armie’s on top of his list, so he clicks his name. It rings twice, and suddenly, Armie’s face appears on his screen. Whatever Armie was doing, it stopped the second Timmy’s name appeared on his screen. Like every single time, unless he’s working.

Timmy just recently got used to the air-buds Armie bought him, when he whined that his earphones malfunctioned, now he was never pulling them out. He’d always listen to music wherever he is. And now, he can hear Armie clearly.

Armie yawns on the screen and rubs his eyes with his huge fingers. Timmy smiles, he feels smitten. But mostly, he wishes he was there with him. Armie’s still in bed, his head on a white pillow, hair, as much as it was short, it was still messy, his blue eyes are shining through Timmy’s screen in his hands. Armie’s eyes are still puffy, as well as his lips. He yawns once again. And once again, Timmy smiles, he simply can’t help it. Even after two years of constantly waking up next to him, not every day and not every time, because Timmy can sleep like crazy, he still loves watching Armie coming to his senses in the morning.

 **Timmy:** Good morning!

Timmy voice is high, but It makes Armie smile almost immediately.

 **Armie:** Morning beautiful.

Timmy scoffs and bounds his head down. He’s shy. He’s shy?

 **Timmy:** Armie…

Armie winks at him.

 **Timmy:** You’re up early.

Timmy stated the obvious.

 **Armie:** Yeah, woke up at 7 am, I have some work later on.

Timmy smiles once again. His mask is on his chin, and he can’t help but look smitten, bending one arm on his knee and supporting his head.

 **Armie:** What’s up?

 **Timmy:** Nothing much. Got up, I ate, I walked, now I’m taking a break. I have some work later on.

Timmy breathed out. He can’t admit to him that he’s already exhausted. Quarantine really did him good. It was nice, but he lost track of time, he didn’t work, his projects are either on hold or pushed to next year. So he let go a bit.

 **Armie:** Italy really suits you.

Armie grunted as he was sitting up in his bed. Timmy could stare at all that skin, and muscles, and chest hair all day long. Like he had been for the past 4 years. Armie’s sleeping shirtless.

 **Timmy:** How so?

 **Armie:** I can’t even make you get out of bed before 11 am here, and there, you’re on fire kid.

 **Timmy:** Well, time zone, jet lag, I guess. Or…you know…Italy. Our Italy. It’s such a crime to sleep longer when I can go out and enjoy Italy. Especially Rome.

Now his voice is soft and he’s biting his lips just staring at Armie’s face and thinking of Rome.

 **Armie:** Rome…

They smile at each other. Rome.

 **Timmy:** I’m planning on stopping by our hotel. The balcony has the view on the street. I can look up and remember us 2 years ago.

 **Armie:** Almost three.

 **Timmy:** Almost three.

Their hotel…they have a hotel in Rome. It’s their hotel. It’s their hotel room, their balcony, their view.

Timmy remembers how, almost three years ago, they both were wide awake until dawn struck Rome in January. Laying on a big hotel bed, exhausted, they didn’t dare fall asleep after their first time. Their first time will always be imbedded on this city, this hotel, this room, those walls, their lives.

Rome was everything to them.

 **Armie:** Wish I was there with you now.

 **Timmy:** Didn’t I ask you to come?

Timmy chuckled. And Armie rolled his eyes with a smile.

 **Armie:** You little piece of shit.

Timmy’s still giggling. Armie knows exactly why he’s teasing him. Armie had “work” in September, and work in October. He’d love nothing more than to be there with him.

 **Timmy:** Run away with me, run away with me…

Timmy’s whispering, staring at Armie getting out of bed, walking around the room until he reached the windows.

Armie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, thinking about that song and how much it hit him only few days ago.

 **Armie:** Still can’t believe you did that.

Timmy shrugged while giggling.

He’s smitten.

 **Timmy:** I miss you.

 **Armie:** Miss you too, babe. Send me a kiss.

Timmy sends an air kiss to his phone, doesn’t even look around to see if someone saw it, or if someone recognized him. He’s sending love to his boyfriend.

 **Timmy:** So, you got some work today?

 **Armie:** Yep. Press tour. Rebecca.

 **Timmy:** Ha!

Timmy smiles and his eyes travel away from the phone. Armie sees that his eyes are glued to something.

 **Armie:** What are you looking at?

 **Timmy:** Huh?

He looks back at Armie who was now stretching his arms and head with a phone in his hand.

 **Armie:** You spaced out.

Timmy looks away again.

 **Timmy:** Just…people. Walking. In masks. Eating.

 **Armie:** Eating with masks!?

He teases him.

 **Timmy:** Ha ha.

Timmy looks away again.

And Armie takes the perfect opportunity to screenshot him.

Timmy’s looking away, hair up in the air, he’s wearing a cap, ear-buds and a mask on his chin. He looks…beautiful, but kinda…sad? Nostalgic? He’s frowning a bit, maybe it was from the Sun. He does look spaced out. Armie’s eyes zoom in on his perfect pink puffy lips he misses so much. Oh the things that crossed Armie’s mind after eyeing those lips. And in the upper right corner, there is a shirtless Armie who just got out of bed.

 **Armie:** Babe, I’m sending you something.

Armie’s now giggling as he’s putting him on hold and going to their What’s up chat and pressing send on the picture.

 **Timmy:** What is it?

 **Armie:** Check now.

Timmy’s silent for a second and then comes back to scream at him. He sees his own face on a big screen, and Armie in the corner.

 **Timmy:** Dude no!

Armie’s laughing and Timmy’s cringing at his own expression.

 **Armie:** Do me favour.

 **Timmy:** Oh, Lord. What?

Timmy grunted, rubbing his eyes. He does this to him all the time.

 **Armie:** Post it. On your Instagram.

Timmy laughed out.

 **Timmy:** No, I’m not doing that.

 **Armie:** Oh come on! Please?

 **Timmy:** I look weird.

He cringed again.

 **Armie:** You do not, you look beautiful.

Timmy hums softly.

 **Timmy:** I have a moustache.

 **Armie:** So? I like your baby moustache. Can’t wait to shave them off of your perfect skin.

Timmy feels the same way. Armie’s always the one shaving him.

 **Timmy:** You really want me to post it?

 **Armie:** Yeah, I do. And you know why?

 **Timmy:** Why?

 **Armie:** Because I wanna do something I haven’t done in a while.

Timmy’s eyes widened.

 **Timmy:** Armie? What are you planning?

 **Armie:** You’ll see. Either way, we deserved some fun after the shitty last month we both had to endure.

 **Timmy:** Evelyn’s gonna kill you.

Timmy raised his eyebrows and bit his lips. He’s scared but excited. He loves when they go against the rules.

 **Armie:** At this point, I don’t really care. Baby steps, Timmy, baby steps.

Few hours later, after Timmy had finished with work, he and Armie are texting. He cropped the picture, sadly, letting Armie out of the frame and zooming himself a bit because the picture is kinda short.

He does this for Armie and presses post while answering Armie’s messages that kept on popping up.

 **Timmy:** I posted it, had to crop you out of the corner. I’d keep you there but you know…anyway, go do your business.

 **Armie:** Still beautiful.

Imagine if you didn’t. The world would explode.

Come to think of it.

Delete it and repost it again. But keep me in the corner. I want to see everyone freak out.

 **Timmy:** I’m scared, what are you gonna do?

 **Armie:** Just wait for it.

And once Armie went to his account to do what he had planned; the picture is gone. Armie’s confused.

 **Armie:** Wait, where is it?

 **Timmy:** I deleted it. I don’t like it. And I’m scared of what you’re going to do.

 **Armie:** Timmyyyyy, come onnn, I promise it’s gonna be nothing.

Timmy gives in eventually and posts it again. No caption, no Armie. Let’s see what happens.

15 minutes later, Armie makes the thirstiest comment in the entire world. No filter, no limits. All the love and sex and dicks and cum drops. He. Is. Fucking. Insane.

Timmy calls him immediately.

 **Timmy:** ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?

He screams on the speakerphone while pacing around in his hotel room.

 **Timmy:** What the fuck Armie, are you crazy, you can’t…post that!

Armie’s laughing.

 **Armie:** Already did baby! And I’m not deleting it.

 **Timmy:** You could’ve commented something harmless, dear God!

Timmy’s panicking.

 **Armie:** This is harmless.

 **Timmy:** To whom, oh my God!

Timmy loves this, but this is now public and he knows, he absolutely knows that the internet is about to be caught on fire. There’s no going back. Armie said “Fuck it” and made this comment, and there’s no way of talking him out of it.

 **Armie:** Oh look, so maaaaany likes. I love it.

He giggles, Timmy’s impatient for some reason. Media is about to pick up this very soon.

 **Timmy:** Armie, I’m…

 **Armie:** Relax, baby, relax. It’s time we go back. Besides, this explains everything. There’s nothing cryptic behind an eggplant and hearts.

 **Timmy:** You’re insane!

He screams again, but he loves him even more now. He’s hectic as fuck.

 **Armie:** Hey! Remember when you rebelled in April. So shut the fuck up, kid!

Oh, Timmy sure does remember. And so does the rest of the world.

 **Timmy:** I was horny back then.

He’s calm now and already lowering his voice, adding soft moans.

 **Armie:** Oh God, no…

 **Timmy:** You were yummy, I can’t help it and I…

Armie interrupts him.

 **Armie:** Okay, okay, stop. I can’t get worked up now. Gotta go. I have to eat something.

Timmy wanted to offer him a lunch sex over FaceTime but decided not to. Some other time.

He shakes his head still pacing around the room, feeling his cheeks boiling and heart pounding. He knows true chaos awaits them. Brian is gonna call him soon, but he doesn’t understand why would he. They did their part of the deal, let them interact now. Evelyn is gonna rip out her hair, but why would she? Armie did his part of the deal as well, let him enjoy it.

 **Timmy:** Still can’t believe you did that.

 **Armie:** Fuck it, now it’s too late. Enjoy the fame baby. It’s time for the world to see us. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.


End file.
